14!
by XLightShadowX
Summary: Bad influence... Gillan never or is she? LOL


Quick one just cause I'm bored.

I like to think that Gillian has this wole otherside to her oh and I'm just making this up as I go along =)...

"You don't understand Foster." Cal walked from beind his desk over to where Gillian was sat on the couch.

"Don't tell me something you have no idea about Cal." Gillian was getting angry, she stood up and met him halfway between the desk and couch.

"Really Foster I mean, I think I should know, have known each other for what 16 years now?" Cal stood in her personal space trying to put Gillian off.

"Yes we have doesn't mean that you know everthing about me does it?" Gillian wasn't backing down from this fight not in a million years.

"I know when you lost your virginity and I know that you were a straight A+ student and I also know what your most embarrissing moment was... The time you walked into the school lunch hall with bog roll stuck on your trousers. I know most things I would say." With that Cal lifted his head in pride. "You were a goody too shoes."

"Nope I actually wasn't Cal, and I lied to you when I told you when I lost my virginity." No deception on her face at all, Cal kept looking for any signs at all.

"Pardon?" Cal was in shock _How did I miss that._

"I lied because Emily was there, and she can see through anything just as well as you can also I didn't want you freaking out and saying that I was a bad influence. So I lied." Gillian was smirking at his exspression utter disbelief.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Well how old were you really then?" They were still stood face to face unmoving like two solid rocks.

"14."

"WHAT?" Cal couldn't help himself the shock off it his good girl Foster was a bad girl at heart.

"Well he was a nice guy and I was going through a rebellious stage also my family didn't really care for me back then, you can't really do much but go and seek comfort in someone else." Gillian went past him to go and pick up her glass of whiskey of his desk that he had poured before starting an argument.

"But 14 I mean I didn't... until I was 16. So what about the embarrissing moment." Cal needed to know more about everything and now it was like a whole new side to Gillian that he was unable to ignore. Of course he loved the good side of Gillian but it was so rare to come across this side of her and when she was completely sober as well. Bonus.

"Well that actually happened it just wasn't my most embarrissing moment. It was when I was 16 and I was caught by the principle of our school while having sex in the janitors closet with the quarter back of the football team..." Just the look on Cal's face was worth that being said.

"Well Foster, I mean wow who knew you were sooo whats the word... Fun." Cal had a huge smile on his face as he picked up his glass. "Thanks for keeping quiet around Emily i appreciate it." He looked into her eyes and she could see he was sincere about it.

"No problem, I really wouldn't have like to be banned from seeing her I love her like she is my own." Gill smiled at him a big genuine smile.

"You know Emily already thinks that whe should be together?" His heart swelled when he heard her last words so he just couldn't resist taking it another step.

"I think the whole office think we are aready a couple." She sneaked a peak at him over her glass. "I know Emily told me, she also told me about your brain scan with those pictures... actually she stole the images and gave them to me when you were out on a case about a month back."

"You keep suprising me with that incredible brain of yours love." He moved over to were she was now sat on the couch and plopped himself next to her. He rested his hand on the back of the couch and started to stoke her hair.

"You could have told me you know. I mean how you feel about me" Gillian leaned into his touch.

"I didn't know how you would have taken it to be honest love. But now you know." He smiled a cheeky grin at her.

"Yes I do. So what now?" Gillian asked bringing it back to the seriousness of the situation.

"Well I opt for a little closet lovin'." He couldn't help him self, but after feeling the thump Gillian gave him he burst out laughing. "Ow!"

"Your impossible!" She said through her laughter.

"Yup, but thats why you love me."

"Yes I do." They shared a knowing glance and Cal put there glasses down the took her hand and led her out of the building.

Everything could wait until he showed her how much he loved her.

Boredom GO AWAY! ... I will fight it all the way lol

All mistakes are mine so sowweeee (In English ..Sorry..)

Like I said there was no plan to this story and sorry if it made no sense what so ever... Just words forming silly sentances in my head =D xx R&R


End file.
